


When It Rains...

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Never Let You Go [3]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Nudity, Post Game, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	When It Rains...

The day had started off nicely enough. Spring was coming back, there were flowers everywhere, birds singing as they returned, and it had been a beautiful, clear blue sky that morning.

Which was why Marc had invited her over to tour the gardens. She’d seen them in the fall and winter, so of course it made sense he would want to show them to her in spring, as well, when things were just beginning to bloom. She hadn’t had any plans, except maybe to do some painting, and having inspiration for that was always a good thing. Nora thought perhaps she could take some reference shots while she was there.

And, well, she had managed to do that, some. They’d played with his dogs, who were excited to see her and nearly trampled her in their desire to show her how much they’d missed her. Then, after she’d recovered from that, they’d gone for a stroll.

It was the sudden and very unexpected rain that caused problems. They’d been out by the little bridge when the rain had begun, and by the time they got back to the house, the two of them were drenched through. The weather was nice enough to go without a coat, but now that she was soaked, Nora was regretting leaving hers at home.

To his credit, Marc had brought her to a guest room with a fireplace and immediately started a fire so she could warm up. He’d shown her where a robe was, insisted she change into it so her clothes could be sent off for cleaning and drying while they hunted up something else for her to wear in the meantime.

The robe was… much too big. It kept slipping off her shoulders, no matter how tightly she cinched it. Nora had readjusted it perhaps a dozen times since she’d put it on, attempting to wrap it in such a way that it would fit more comfortably, and was in the process of doing so  _ again _ when there was a brief knock at the door before it opened.

“Nora, we have found clothes for… ah… my apologies. I will just set them here for you.” Marc had opened the door without waiting for a response - and why should he? She was wearing a robe and should have been decent, after all. He quickly set the change of clothes down, keeping his gaze averted politely, and then left, shutting the door firmly behind him. “I shall be in the study when you are finished,” he said calmly from the other side of the door.

“O-okay…” She felt her cheeks warm, realizing he must have seen quite a bit. But at least he seemed calm enough. So maybe he’d realized quickly and hadn’t seen as much as she thought.

The clothes he’d provided were exactly her size; she strongly suspected the reason it had taken so long was that someone had been sent to town to buy something suitable. They just  _ felt _ expensive, but… they were things she might have picked out herself, if she could afford it, so at least they’d kept her tastes in mind.

Someone must have realized she didn’t exactly wear a bra, as well, because there wasn’t one in the pile, only a soft - probably silk - camisole. She took a quick peek at the tag to see. Yep. Definitely silk.

Nora took her time getting dressed, more for her own embarrassment than anything. It was just her luck that he would come in right as she was fixing the absurdly large robe.  _ I bet there will be a robe my size the next time I come over _ , she thought, faintly amused.

After checking herself in the mirror one last time, she made her way out of the guest room, trying to get herself oriented. They’d just kind of taken the first room they reached, and she wasn’t entirely sure which way to go.

One of the maids saw her and caught her eye, gesturing subtly in the direction Marc had gone. Did  _ everyone _ know she wasn’t the greatest with directions? Nora sighed inwardly but smiled and nodded her thanks, taking off and turning down a familiar hallway.

The study door was open, and she could see Marc inside, seated on the sofa with a cup of tea on the table beside him, a book in hand. He glanced up as she entered. “I hope the clothing is suitable,” he remarked, looking her over. “It at least seems to fit well.”

“It does, thank you.” She was about to say something else when she caught sight of the book; her lips twitched with amusement. So. He hadn’t been nearly as composed as he was clearly pretending to be. “Have you taken up learning to read upside-down?” she asked, biting back a laugh.

Marc glanced down at the book, his cheeks growing suspiciously red. “Perhaps I have.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” She settled next to him on the sofa, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  _ Maybe next time you’ll wait for an answer after you knock _ , she thought. Loudly.

His blush deepened and he cleared his throat before turning to press a kiss to her forehead. “I took the liberty of making enough tea for you, as well.” It was a clear subject change, but she was willing to let it go… this time.

“One day you’ll keep coffee here for me,” she muttered, but took the cup he poured for her anyway. It wasn’t that she disliked tea, it just wasn’t her preference. But… at least this was the rich, spiced stuff. That wasn’t so bad, as far as tea went.

“Or perhaps one day you will convert to tea,” was his retort. 

Nora laughed softly, bumping her shoulder against him. “You can keep trying, but it will never happen. Now, are you going to fix the book and read properly or not?”

Being soaked had been worth seeing the look on his face in that moment, despite the embarrassment she felt. She’d never realized he could look so flustered.

Marc very carefully and deliberately turned the book right side up, pointedly not looking at her, and began to read.


End file.
